earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Palmafitrion
Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Warlock =Physical Description= "Tall, dark, handsome". Though unbearably clichéd, these words perfectly describe the dark wizard Palmafitrion Rogarro. As a young man, his raven-black hair flowed over his well-toned shoulders. As he aged, it became apparent that the curse of his father's baldness would soon befall him as well. Taking this folicular folly in his stride, Palmafitrion allowed the baldness to grow naturally, and as luck would have it he was still able to enjoy the infinite pleasures of long hair in combination with the shining glory of a rather distinguished bald spot. Finding the unusual combination of baldness and long hair to his liking, Palmafitrion decided to grow an unusual mustache to complement it. Though some may snicker at the somewhat old-fashioned whiskers, Palma is thoroughly impressed at his own appearance, and takes great strides to maintain his good looks. His light-olive complexion suggests a more southerly origin than his birthplace in Southshore, Hillsbrad might normally allow. This discrepancy can be attributed to the breadth of explorations he made as a boy in the company of his father, travel journalist Polomaro Rogarro. Ample exposure to sunny climates as a boy permanently etched a tan into his growing skin. A battle-hardened soldier, Palmafitrion carries a number of scars from his adventures. Fortunately for his vanity, the majority of these are now either faded or covered by his fine cloth aparrel. =Personality= Though generally good-natured and friendly to most adventurers he encounters, Palmafitrion secretly struggles with occasional bouts of moderate to severe depression. He would be unfathomably angry if he heard me tell you this, but it is my belief that this depression stems from his unceasing substance abuse problems. At the tender age of 14, Palmafitrion began drinking. After graduating cum laude from Brannagh's youth academy (now defunct), Palmafitrion travelled all across the Eastern Kingdoms, drinking any variety of spirit or wine that he could afford. At the conclusion of his year-and-a-half binge, Palma soon found that he could no longer function normally without a few drinks during the day. Shortly after beginning his warlock training at 27, Palmafitrion began habitually using Strange Dust to remain focused during the long nights of study. Of course, as anyone who has tried dust might guess, Strange Dust soon grew tiresome, and Palma began using harsher dusts: Soul Dust, Vision Dust, Dream Dust. Finally, after a horrific Illusion Dust experience, Palmaftrion vowed never to snort any dust ever again. While he freed himself from that vile addiction, it left permanent scars on both his mind and his heart. While his dust addiction would never again chain him, his dependance on Peacebloom can be seen as somewhat less than admirable. Additionally, his alcoholism still rages to this day, and I once caught him smoking crushed up Mageroyal from glass pipe. Palmafitrion is a knowledgeable scholar of the dark arts, forever seeking more power. While there is much he already knows, he is always willing to learn something new. It is this thirst for knowledge and power that makes him such an excellent adventurer and companion. Palmafitrion is dedicated to the Alliance, and as such can often be found waging war against the Horde in the battlegrounds of Azeroth. Though he may one day die from this dedication, he feels that it is a fair trade for the peace that will one day sweep over our lands. =History= Born in Southshore, Hillsbrad 53 years ago. At 7 became interested in the study of demons after reading his father's writings about a coven in Desolace. Though this interest was fleeting (as most childhood interests are), it would later play into Palmafitrion's choice in vocation. At 12, Palma recieves a replica of an ancient Orcish clarinet as a gift. He still plays to this day. On the advice of a childhood friend, Palmafitrion tries his first sip of alcohol at the age of 14. Though his early drinking consisted only of occasional explorations into the drug, it would later play heavily into his life. At 21, Palma's father, Polomaro Rogarro, dies of an unknown (and possibly unstable) affliction. Palma begins drinking heavily. At 23, Palma decides to travel around the Eastern Kingdoms, tracing his father's journals from years before. At 27, Palmafitrion grows tired of his life's repetitiveness and suddenly enrolls in Introductory Warlock Training. After an intense and frightening Illusion Dust trip, Palma finds himself unable to see at the age of 29. Fortunately, his Warlock training allowed him to summon forth the Eye of Kilrogg to see for him in short intervals as the doctors repaired his vision. From 30 to 40 years old, Palmafitrion journeyed across Azeroth, completing quest after quest, venturing into terrifying locations, killing thousands of vile monsters and wicked men. At 43, Palmafitrion revisits his father's grave in Southshore. He discovers journals belonging to his father speaking of great wealth throughout Azeroth and beyond. Palma uses the journals as a guide and amasses small fortune. For 10 years he continues the life of a soldier and adventurer, finally arrivng at the present; he is near to the peak of Warlock training,close to having enough power to truly begin his life.